yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 014
"The Show Must Go On", known as "Hotblooded!! Shuzo Theatre" in the Japanese version, is the fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 13, 2014 and in Canada on October 30, 2015. Nicktoons aired on May 15, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 15, 2016. Summary Declan has forfeited his Duel against Yuya and told him who he was (this event is cut from the dub, as it took place in the previous episode). As "Acrobatic Circus" disappears, Sora is impressed on how Declan is able to use Pendulum Summoning (in the dub, Sora says if LID had won, they would have taken the school). Yuya enters the observation room with his goggles over his eyes, with Zuzu, Ally, Tate, and Frederick running to him in concern. When they stop, Yuya falls to his knees, in disbelief that Declan could Pendulum Summon when it was supposed to be unique to Yuya himself. Zuzu mutters Yuya's name (in the dub, Zuzu asks Yuya if he's okay). Skip comes in, relieved that LID left and he got to keep You Show Duel School, thanks to everyone protecting it. Sora points out that the only person who actually won out of the three who Dueled was Yuya (in the dub, Sora adds that because of this, You Show messes around). Everyone is disappointed, while Tate lashes out at Sora because he did not Duel. Ally calls Sora a weakling, while Frederick adds that You Show doesn't accept weaklings. Sora casually apologizes to the trio (in the dub, Sora simply says he made an observation) before walking away, with Skip asking where he's going and scolding the other three children for talking that way. Frederick is still unmoved; Ally says they don't need weaklings anyway (in the dub, Ally is upset because LID called them losers). The three children promise to protect the school next time if they get attacked and ask Yuya to teach them "his" Pendulum Summoning. This time, Yuya lashes out at Tate, since Pendulum Summoning isn't "his" anymore. He pushes past Tate and runs away, not before Skip grabs him by the wrist. Skip asks Yuya where he's going (in the dub, Skip understands that Yuya is upset). Reality won't change if he runs away from it; like Yuya said before, Pendulum Summoning isn't unique to him anymore. Meanwhile, Declan, Henrietta, and Claude arrive at LID's control room (in the dub, a scientist offers to get Declan coffee or tea as he arrives; Declan politely refuses the offer). Declan asks his workers about Marco. The scientist next to him reports that the attack took place on Paradise City's District NLD-038 at 5:54 PM, where LID picked up a strong Summoning signal. Henrietta inquires on what the type of Summon was, which the scientist responds with Xyz Summon. She realizes that Yuya was with them during the attack, while Declan adds that Yuya did not know how to Xyz Summon at that time, making it clear that he was not the culprit (in the dub, Henrietta's and Declan's lines are switched; Declan also decides to continue monitoring You Show). Declan asks Claude where Marco is; the assistant replies that Marco's whereabouts are still unknown. He calls over the Section Chief to bring in the evidence, which he does. Inside the plastic bag are a broken Duel Disk and some cards; the investigation team got to the scene of the crime before anyone else and found them. The Chief says the evidence was damaged, but they belonged to Marco. Declan issues an order to use all of LID's resources to find Marco. At LID's lounge, Julia is with Kit and Dipper. She angrily questions why the staff wouldn't let them see Marco even though he's fine; Marco should be happy to see her. Dipper guesses that Marco could be wrapped in bandages like Sylvio and refuse to let anyone see him like that. Julia snaps at Dipper for comparing her to Sylvio, the low piece of trash (in the dub, Julia snaps at Dipper for not knowing what he's talking about). Kit wonders what could have happened to Sylvio if he was injured in a Duel that did not use an Action Field (in the dub, Kit speculates that there's something the LID staff isn't telling them), before catching Julia run off in order to find out what really happened. At You Show, Skip explains that Pendulum Summoning was a power granted to Yuya, but more Pendulum users have shown up despite this. He asks Yuya if this is a shock to him; he did not know how Declan got his hands on Pendulum cards, but it is likely that his company developed them. Skip reveals that Declan is the CEO of the Leo Corporation, the number one company of Duel systems. Decrypting the secrets of Pendulum Summoning could be child's play to them. If this is true, the whole world would be overflowing with Pendulum cards. At this point, Yuya shakes off Skip's grip (in the dub, Yuya calls this unfair and Skip asks what Yuya would do, like run away as usual) and Skip challenges him to a Duel to shake off that pessimistic attitude with his hot-blooded guidance (in the dub, Skip states the conditions: if Yuya wins, he can continue to feel sorry for himself; but if Skip wins, Yuya can't be that way). Zuzu begins to protest (cut from the dub), but Skip ignores her, removes Yuya's goggles, and says the reason why Yuya couldn't beat Declan was because of the shock he experienced. Zuzu says Yuya was the one who won, while she lost; if Skip should be mad at anyone, it should be her (in the dub, Skip tells Yuya he promised Yusho he'd look after him, while Zuzu protests that Yuya wants to be left alone). Gong places a hand on Zuzu's shoulder and convinces her not to interfere. Skip and Yuya are about to have a serious Duel; he could tell through the determination in his eyes. Zuzu moves away from the group and uses her D-Pad to contact someone. As Skip drags Yuya to the Duel arena, Yuya protests that he never agreed (Yuya's protests are edited out in the dub). Skip ignores him and asks Gong if the preparations are ready. While Yuya argues that he did not accept yet, Skip instructs Gong to start the Action Field. He does so, activating "Showtime Street". The field is replaced with a big city setting with bright lights. While the children marvel at the sight, Zuzu and Yuya realize that this Yusho's Action Field specialty, which Skip confirms. Instead of Yusho, Skip will be the one to show Yuya what a true Action Duel feels like. Yuya demands if his Duels have been a fake; Skip replies that his Duels are nothing compared to Yuya's, or even Skip's (in the dub, Skip says Yuya is about all cards, but not spirit). Yuya finally accepts the Duel (in the dub, Yuya is determined to prove Skip wrong), activates his D-Pad, and both challengers recite the Action Duel chant. Skip goes first and Normal Summons "Guts Master Fire". He activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. "Fire" waves its sword and the launched flame forms a new monster as Skip Summons "Guts Master Heat". Skip activates the effect of "Heat", which is the same as that of "Fire". "Heat" throws its football and it ignites, with Skip Summoning "Guts Master Red", which forms from the flames. Tate is impressed that hot-blooded monsters are in play; Ally thinks otherwise. Frederick is overwhelmed at the sight, while Zuzu is flustered (their lines are cut from the dub). Gong notes that these are Skip's fighting spirit monsters. Skip Sets two cards and ends his turn, encouraging Yuya to come at him. As Yuya draws, Skip activates his face-down "Full Throttle Soul", as he controls a "Guts Master" monster. Both players must play with their hands revealed. Frederick calls it unfair that only Yuya's hand was revealed. Ally reminds him to look carefully; Skip has no cards in his hand. Tate deduces that this was why Skip Set his Spells and Traps. Skip is impressed that both "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" are in Yuya's hand; he predicts that Yuya would Pendulum Summon and once again encourages him to come at him, unless he's afraid of being compared to Declan and is too afraid to actually Pendulum Summon, like the sore loser he is. Zuzu becomes enraged at her father for harassing Yuya. Ally is equally unimpressed at Skip's attitude and sticks her tongue at him. Instead of Pendulum Summoning, off the bat, Yuya opts to Normal Summon "Performapal Friendonkey". He activates its effect, which allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or less monster from his hand. The box on the side of "Friendonkey" opens and a burst of light flies out as Yuya Special Summons "Performapal Whip Snake". Skip wonders why Yuya did not Pendulum Summon right away (in the dub, Skip taunts Yuya by sarcastically calling the strategy interesting, before calling it boring), but Yuya angrily tells him to shut up and starts his Battle Phase. He has "Friendonkey" attack "Red", but Skip activates the effect of "Fire" to prevent the destruction of a "Guts Master" monster by battle once per turn. "Fire" leaps in front of "Red" and gets headbutted by "Friendonkey", reducing Skip to 3900 LP. "Red" kicks its soccer ball at "Heat", who catches it, as Skip activates its effect: once per turn, when an Attack Position "Guts Master" monster battles, the opposing monster is destroyed after damage calculation. "Heat" dashes towards "Friendonkey" and tackles it, destroying it. Tate and Ally are shocked that Yuya's monster got destroyed. Gong is impressed at Skip's three monster combo, the technique of a true professional (in the dub, Gong wonders what the lesson Skip is trying to teach here). Skip says he was just getting started (in the dub, Skip hopes that Yuya is having as much fun as he is) as he grabs on to a ring, swings on it, leaps, and snatches an Action Card on a building. Yuya curses and orders "Whip Snake" to attack "Red". Skip nonchalantly says it's about time he showed Yuya a real Action Duel. He activates the Action Card he picked up, "Illusion Dance". A lantern appears between the monsters and they start to dance, switching all them to Defense Position. Frederick and Tate remember that if a monster switches to Defense Position, its attack fails to go through. Skip himself starts dancing as well and invites Yuya to join in; this is the true way of making the audience smile, the Yusho-style Action Duel (in the dub, Skip calls this a Duel-taining party; the party doesn't stop). Zuzu, readying her fan, is furious at her father for being full of himself. A voice behind her states that Skip is always like that. Zuzu turns to find Yoko, who explains that Skip wanted to get his message across more stylishly (in the dub, Yoko replies that she left home as soon as she got Zuzu's message). As Zuzu wonders what the message is, Yuya ends his turn and all monsters return to Attack Position as "Illusion Dance" wears off. Yuya asks Skip if this is really his father's Dueling style; Yusho was more flashier than that. Skip says this was his point all along; Yusho was entertainment cooler and more magnificent than anyone else, though it wasn't always like that. Yusho brought thrills and speed to Action Dueling, but his acrobatics brought criticism. Eventually, the jeers turned into cheers as Yusho became the star of Action Dueling. Skip advises Yuya that the door to a new world won't open unless someone with courage pushes it. He reminds Yuya that his own door was "Pendulum", but the concept isn't exclusive to him anymore. Eventually, anyone can Pendulum Summon. Skip draws "Exchanging Notes" on his turn; the children wonder what it is. Skip activates the card he just drew. It allows him to draw two cards, but he will trade them for two cards in Yuya's hand. Skip draws "Guts Master Fire" and "Guts Master Heat" and throws them to Yuya, while he chooses to take "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". Skip adds that the monsters he took can't be Normal or Special Summoned this turn (in the dub, Skip wonders what magic those two "Magicians" will conjure up") and activates "Go Go Guts!", as two of his "Guts Master" monsters are in Yuya's hand; he can return them to his hand. He reiterates that none of the monsters he has can be Normal Summoned this turn, but reminds Yuya that he can still Pendulum Summon. Skip activates "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" in his Pendulum Zones. As the spectators look on, Skip chants, "Light the flame of my soul with your burning red blood!" ("The pendulum is swinging, igniting the arc of victory!" in the dub) and Pendulum Summons "Fire and "Heat". Yuya is in shock that Skip Pendulum Summoned, which Skip admonishes him for because Yusho would never feel that way. When other people started Action Dueling, he felt overjoyed. Yuya is surprised and Skip further explains that after learning about this, Yusho polished his skills. Everyone around him followed his example and made Action Dueling the way it is today through diligent training. Yuya recalls Declan's words of Yusho being the pioneer of Action Dueling; even Declan admired Yusho. Skip tells Yuya that only the best know what it's like being the best and encourages Yuya to reach that goal. As the person who pioneered Pendulum Summoning, he has to set an example for those who want to follow and hone his skills against Declan. Skip ends his turn without attacking, to the children's surprise. Yoko reminds them that Skip is tactless. Tate deduces that Skip didn't need to go through the trouble of Pendulum Summoning and Yoko concludes that there are things more important than winning. If Skip didn't have that mindset, he wouldn't be as good a Duelist as he is now. Yoko leaves, but Zuzu stops her, asking why she's leaving. Yoko simply winks and says it's not her turn to chime in yet (in the dub, Zuzu asks if Skip was really that good and Yoko replies that those that can do, while others prefer to help others do). At the End Phase, all cards exchanged via "Exchanging Notes" return to their owners' hands, so Yuya regains "Stargazer" and "Timegazer". Yuya remembers what Declan had told him about the evolution of Pendulum Summoning, then remembers what his father said to him: if he curls up in fear, he can't keep moving forward. If he wants to win, he must move forward (Yusho's words are cut from the dub; Yuya thinks he must match draw for draw if he is to follow Declan's words; his Deck wouldn't feel sorry for itself, but he won't either). He admits that he can't see the next evolution of Pendulum Summoning yet and starts his turn. He yells, "Ladies and gentlemen!" and instructs "Whip Snake" to come to him; it coils itself around Yuya's arm. "Whip Snake" extends its body, wraps itself around a ring, and launches Yuya forward. Yuya lands on a light platform and swings from another ring with "Whip Snake", while grabbing an Action Card from a building and activating it, "Illusion Dance", to change all monsters to Defense Position. Frederick realizes this was the card Skip used before, while Ally wonders why Yuya is using it now. Zuzu clarifies that the effects of "Guts Master" monsters are active while they're in Attack Position. Tate notices that now that Skip's monsters are in Defense Position, they can't use their effects. Ally wonders why "Whip Snake" is still dancing (Tate's and Ally's lines are cut from the dub). Yuya leaps from platform to platform and ends up on another building. He announces the main event and sets "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" in his Pendulum Zones, to Skip's happiness. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Performapal Spikeagle", and "Performapal Stamp Turtle". Yuya swings on a ring, mounts "Odd-Eyes", and activates the effect of "Spikeagle" to let "Odd-Eyes" inflict piercing battle damage this turn. "Spikeagle" flies around "Odd-Eyes" and glows with a green aura. Gong is surprised at the turn of events. Yuya follows up with the effect of "Stamp Turtle", which lets him increase the Levels of all monsters on the field by 1; "Stamp Turtle" places its stamp on its sheet and a bright light flashes. Yuya activates the Action Card "Illusion Fire", which lets him select a monster to attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. He declares his Battle Phase and orders "Odd-Eyes" to attack "Fire" with "Spiral Flame Strike". "Spikeagle" joins in the attack as its body is cloaked in flames. Skip is impressed; it's as if "Spikeagle" is a phoenix. "Spikeagle" rams into "Fire", destroying it. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage, as it battled a Level 5 or higher monster, reducing Skip to 2300 LP. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Heat" next. This time, "Stamp Turtle" joins in. It skips over the flames in panic before withdrawing into its shell and crashing into and destroying "Heat". This brings Skip to 500 LP. Yuya announces the final attack; "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Red", with "Whip Snake" slithering into the flames and headbutting "Red", destroying it and winning Yuya the Duel. As Skip is knocked back, he exclaims he's burning out (in the dub, Skip exclaims he's been defeated). Yuya and all four of his monsters take a bow before the Action Field dissipates. He runs over to the unconscious Skip, cradles him into his arms, and asks if he's okay. Skip congratulates Yuya for doing well, explaining everything he wanted to convey got through before falling unconscious again (in the dub, Skip says he taught everything he knew to Yuya and encourages him to go forward). Yuya yells, "PRINCIPAL!" (the words "Hot-Blooded Shuzo Theater: Fin" appears onscreen at this point; the text is cut from the dub) Zuzu whacks her fan on Skip's face. She yells at her father not to die like that. As Skip clutches his face in pain, he exclaims this must be youth. Yuya thanks Skip for the Duel and promises to train harder than anyone else (in the dub, Yuya promises not to run away from his problems and to face them head-on) so he can make the audience smile like his father one day. Zuzu mutters Yuya's name and ends with a look of determination on her face (Zuzu's moment is cut from the dub). Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Skip Boyle vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Showtime Street" is activated, as per the 's rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Skip Skip Normal Summons "Guts Master Fire" (1700/1700). Once per turn, its effect lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Guts Master Heat" in Attack Position (1600/1600). Once per turn, its effect lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Guts Master Red" in Attack Position (1500/1500). Skip Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuya Skip activates his face-down "Full Throttle Soul". As long as he controls a "Guts Master" monster, both players must play with their hands revealed. Yuya's hand contains "Performapal Friendonkey", "Performapal Stamp Turtle", "Performapal Spikeagle", "Performapal Whip Snake", "Timegazer Magician", and "Stargazer Magician". Skip does not have any cards in his hand. Yuya Normal Summons "Friendonkey" (1600/600). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Performapal" monster from his hand or Graveyard. Yuya Special Summons "Whip Snake" in Attack Position (1700/900). "Friendonkey" attacks "Red", with Skip activating the effect of "Fire" to prevent the destruction of "Red" by battle, as it is in Attack Position. (Skip: 4000 → 3900 LP). After damage calculation, the effect of "Heat" activates, destroying a monster that attacked another Attack Position "Guts Master" monster this turn. "Friendonkey" is destroyed. Skip finds an Action Card. "Whip Snake" attacks "Red", but Skip activates the Action Card "Illusion Dance", switching all monsters on the field to Defense Position, though they will be returned to their original positions during the End Phase. This effectively negates "Whip Snake"'s attack as it is no longer in Attack Position. Turn 3: Skip Skip draws "Exchanging Notes". As Skip controls a "Guts Master" monster, Skip activates "Exchanging Notes", letting him draw two cards, but they will be added to his opponent's hand, while he may then add two cards from his opponent's hand to his own. None of the involved monsters can be Normal or Special Summoned this turn and this turn's Battle Phase will be skipped. All involved cards will be returned to their owner's hands during the End Phase. He draws another copy of "Fire" and another copy of "Heat". They are added to Yuya's hand and Skip chooses "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" from Yuya's. As Yuya has "Guts Master" monsters that are owned by Skip on the field or in his hand, Skip activates his face-down "Go Go Guts!", returning them to his hand, though they may not be Normal Summoned this turn. He adds "Fire" and "Heat" back to his hand, and since they were exchanged again, they may now be Special Summoned. Skip activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Skip Pendulum Summons "Guts Master Fire" (1700/1700) and "Guts Master Heat" (1600/1600), both from his hand in Attack Position. During the End Phase, "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" return to Yuya's hand, while the Pendulum Summoned "Fire" and "Heat" return to Skip's hand. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Illusion Dance", switching all monsters on the field to Defense Position, though they will be returned to their original positions during the End Phase (Thus making the effects of the "Guts Master"s useless, as they require them to be in Attack Position.). He then finds an Action Card. Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Performapal Spikeagle" (900/900) and "Performapal Stamp Turtle" (100/1800), all from his hand in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Spikeagle", which lets a monster to inflict Piercing battle damage this turn. He targets "Odd-Eyes". Yuya then activates the effect of "Stamp Turtle", letting him increase the Level of every monster on the field by 1 until the End Phase ("Odd-Eyes": 7 → 8, "Spikeagle": 2 → 3, "Stamp Turtle"/"Whip Snake"/"Fire"/"Heat"/"Red": 4 → 5). Yuya activates the Action Card, "Illusion Fire", letting a monster he controls attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters his opponent controls, though other monsters can't attack this turn. He targets "Odd-Eyes". "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Fire", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Skip: 3900 → 2300 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Heat", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Skip: 2300 → 500 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Red", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Skip: 500 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In the dub, when Zuzu explains why Yuya used "Illusion Dance", she mistakenly states that the effects of the "Guts Master" monsters are useless while they are in Attack Position, when it is when they are in Defense Position that their effects are negated. In other languages Cast Notes